Targeted (A!)
"Targeted" is the ninth episode of Assemble!. Plot -Here- said Jane Foster handing Colonel Nick Fury a printed paper with Enchantress’ teleportation coordinates. -The Raft, - said Jasper Sitwell peeking over Fury’s shoulder. –That’s where we saw Captain America the last time before he disappeared. – -Exactly. – Fury said. –The Avengers were all this time in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s territory. Agent Barton, we will need you to go to the Raft, but we will have to be cautious. You’ll have to go jumping from roof to roof. – -Understood, sir – Barton replied. As Hawkeye was jumping along the roofs, he found Daredevil and Elektra fighting Bullseye. -Hey, do you need any help? – Barton asked, shooting an arrow at Bullseye. -Barton. – Elektra said. –I didn’t know Fury wanted to send us some help. – -Oh, he sent me to the Raft actually, but if you need help, I have a lot of arrows in my quiver. – -Hey Barton – Murdock said, kicking Bullseye. -Oh, hey, I didn’t see you. Yet you’re the blind one. – Clint chuckled at his own joke, and Bullseye did the same. -The original Hawkeye – Lester smiled. -The original copycat – Barton grinned. -Always – Bullseye jumped and threw some cards at them three. -How can he damage us with cards? – Hawkeye asked Elektra. -He can damage you with a French poodle if he has to – -Too bad he doesn’t have explosive arrows! – Clinton shot an explosive arrow at Lester, making him dizzy. Daredevil shook his head at Hawkeye and attacked Bullseye with his Billy Club. -Oh lil Matthy, - Lester laughed. –Aren’t you gonna do better? – -My name is Matthew – -And do I seem like I care? – Lester smirked and threw a knife at Daredevil, which Elektra blocked with her Sais. -Too bad I am the one who will leave someone bleeding tonight – Natchios grinned and attacked Bullseye with her Sais. Suddenly, a SHIELD Quinjet parked on the roof. -Time to go! – Lester laughed and jumped away. -He got away! – Matt shouted. -That’s why we want you and Miss Natchios to join SHIELD again. – Nick Fury said, jumping down from the Quinjet. -You want us to be SHIELD Agents? – Elektra asked skeptically. -Not Agents, but officially part of S.H.I.E.L.D. We won’t call you Agent Natchios or Agent Murdock but Elektra and Daredevil. You will just aid us with this kind of guys. – -I agree... What do you say Elektra? – Matthew said. -Perhaps S.H.I.E.L.D. will have what I'm looking for. I doubt it, but some part of me refuses to give up. For now, I'm here. Before, we were enemies. Now, we are friends. I make no apologies, and no promises. Nothing is permanent. Whoever you need killed, I'll do it. Doesn't matter how dangerous it is. Remember, I've died once already. It wasn't that bad. – She replied and got on board of the Quinjet, together with Daredevil. -Get to the Raft – Fury told Barton, he jumped on the Quinjet and they left. Hawkeye continued his rooftop race till he reached the Raft. Once he got in, he sneaked through the cells, till he found Tony, Cap, Tasha, Hank and Janet captured by Baron Zemo. -Targeted – Barton whispered before blacking out. Gallery BullseyeAttackElektraDaredevilHawk.png|Bullseye attacking Hawkeye, Elektra and Daredevil BullseyeAttacked.png|Hawkeye, Elektra and Daredevil attacking Bullseye ElektraDaredevilSHIELD.png|Nick Fury recruits Elektra and Daredevil Targeted.png|"Targeted" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Matthew Murdock (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elektra Natchios (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lester (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry Pym (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Janet van Dyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Helmut Zemo (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Masters of Evil (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jasper Sitwell (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jane Foster (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Rescuing the Avengers Arc Category:Assemble! Season One Category:The Hand (Earth-1010)/Appearances